No juegues con la suerte
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Para Cáncer: "Besar a un desconocido mejorara considerablemente tu suerte" Para acuario: "Tu día va a cambiar con el extraño contacto con un desconocido..." "Pero nadie sabe lo que un beso puede desencadenar"... MidoKuro


No juegues con la suerte  


MidoKuro

Disclaimer: KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO! PERO SI LO FUERA KUROKO SERIA EL SUPER UKE DE LA SERIE!

Primer fanfic de esto, si no me sale es porque soy bruta.

* * *

**_Prólogo.  
_**

_Para Cáncer: "Probablemente besar a un desconocido mejorara considerablemente tu suerte"._

El joven apagó el televisor, preguntándose como conseguir el beso de un desconocido... Se metió a la ducha con una sonrisa en los labios, su canal de pronósticos estaba poneendo retos más interesantes para mejorar su suerte diaria. Ayer le habían propuesto conseguir el helado de un niño y dárselo a un indigente de buena forma, ahora era algo tan simple como darle un beso a un desconocido.

-o-

_Pero nadie sabe lo que un beso puede desencadenar._

_Para Acuario: "Tu día va a cambiar con el extraño contacto con un desconocido. ¡No lo dejes escapar!"_

Apagó la radio, no le interesaban los horóscopos. Tomó su cuchara y la hundió en el tazón de cereales. Trajó más a su boca, hasta finalizar con el plato. Se lavó los dientes y tomó su mochila. Hoy iniciaba clases en la preparatoria Seirin, con el sueño de vencer a la Generación de los Milagros quienes destroaron en la final a su amigo de la infancia, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Él también iba a Teikou y los había visto un par de veces. Incluso había desarrollado su técnica para vencerlos.

-o-

Nuestro otro protagonista, no era otro más que Midorima Shintarou, lanzador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros. Había entrado en Shuutoku, escuela reconocida de Tokyo. Caminaba, tras haber salido de su casa, buscando un desconocido ideal y divisó el uniforme de Seirin. Sonrió y se le acercó lentamente.

—Disculpe.— Murmuró. Y cuando aquel precioso chico de piel nívea giró su cuello, los labios del contrario impactaron con los suyos. El más alto se concentró en la dulzura del contrario... Como vainilla.— Gracias.— Murmuró comenzando a alejarse.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Cuestionó el pequeño ojíazul, con un tono neutral. Y el más alto solo continúo alejándose. —¡Al menos dime tu nombre!— Exclamo hecho una furia.

—Midorima Shintarou.— Murmuro. Pareció esperar la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno, pero solo vio una mueca.

—Estuve en Teikou, en el club de basket.— Mencionó.— Yo te admiraba.— Su voz fue clara, pero distorcionada como si pudiera desparecer.— Pero, te odie el día del campeonato, Midorima-kun fue malo.— Su voz tembló.— Y Aomine-kun cambió.— Hubo cierta neblina alrededor— Nos vemos en la Inter-High, Midorima-kun.— Sin más, desapareció.

Midorima Shintarou se quedo de pie, en la multitud con la mano sobre los labios, mordiendo el rastro de vainilla. Decidió que después se comunicaría con Aominue para preguntarle al respecto. Él debía saber sobre el chico peliazul, dado que éste le mencionó.

-o-

El chico peliazul continúo su camino, un poco serio. Aquel beso le había descolocado, le gusto pero detesto a la persona que se lo había dado.

Llegó a su salón de clases tras solicitar unirse al club de basketball, se sentó al final de la fila que estaba pegada a la ventana, le gustaba mirar al cielo. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que un chico se había sentado frente a él, desgraciadamente estaba muy concentrado en su pasado en Teikou.

Él siempre estuvo en el equipo número tres de suplentes, lo más bajo de la cadena y sabía que era el peor de todos. Pero, Kuroko Tetsuya, un chico que no destacaba para nada y alguien con 0 talento... Un día, conoció a uno de los talentos, uno de los titulares; conoció a Aomine Daiki. Le prometió que lo metería en los titulares y que se entrenarían juntos. Tetsuya se había enamorado de la sonrisa inocente, su espíritu entusiasta. Pero, había cambiado con el tiempo, su sonrisa se había desaparecido y había perdido el amor por el deporte... Otro de sus objetivos actuales, era recuperar al viejo Aomine, su mejor amigo y quien le ayudo a descubrir su talento, los pases. Algo que había estado perfeccionando desde tiempo atrás.

Cuando salió del embrollo de pensamientos, tuvo su primera práctica y supo que había decepcionado a su entrenadora al decirle que no era un miembro titular de Teikou. Solo un suplente mediocre. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de probar a Kagami Taiga, su luz.

_Pero en su cabeza, no dejaba de vibrar la pregunta..._

_¿Volveré a ver a Midorima-kun?_

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
